Love Though The Year Of Babies to forever
by The Lion And The Lamb For Ever
Summary: edward cullen and bella swan  have been dating since first grade, they and the cullens are finally in 6th grade.what chalenges with await them with tanya and others. AL: all human  . also maybe vampires.
1. first grade

a love through the years of babies:

Bella's pov:

I had been friends with the cullens since first grade when edward saved me on the playground . " flashback:"

" stop stweching mr . octupus !" i yelled to this rotton boy named Jimmy in our class.

"make me swan !" he yelled back

" I will make you Jimmwy!" ( edward never got that name right till he was 7 ) edward yelled as he punched Jimmy in the somach .

" here you go bella " he said smiling as i blushed.

" my hero "i said dramadicly as i kissed cheech and he blushed too .

" will you be my girlfend ?" he said looking again ( proubly because he was blushing)

" of course i will my night in shying amor !" i happely explained to him as we took hands and ran around the playground.

"back to reality:" me and edward had been dating since first grade and now we were in 6 th grade we may be 11 but we took it seriously . alice had been my best friend since that same first grade year to take care of Jimmy when my and Edward left the fight and jasper was always the one to brake up the fight . Jasper was always the calm one! emmett on the other hand ... lets just say we met at a hard wear store he picked me up spinned my around and talked to me about edward and how he was - bla bla bla. it was not usefull infomation .rosalie - was not very welcoming...


	2. this is going to be a long year

Emmett : 8th grade ( alice met bella on the playground because)

Rosalie : 8th grade ( the kindergarden class was right next to )

Edward : 6th grade (the first grade classroom )

Bella : 6th grade

Alice : 5th grade

Jasper : 6 th grade

it was our first day of middle school tomorrow ...

"hey ,do you want my mom to pick you up?" edwad asked me.

" sure !" i yelled to him as i ran to the door of my house.

" see you later little sister !" emmett yelled out of the car as edward got in.

Emmett was in 8th grade and promised if we got in bully trouble , he has our back.

" bye !" i yelled to him as i got in side and they drived away .

" i just dont know about that kid!" charlie laughed as i got in side.

" he's just ...emmett " i said to my dad.

" i just hope i dont have to arrest him when he gets older ." he laughed.

" DAD!" i said to him as i smacked him on the head with my book he just laughed.

" well im tired " i said im going to sleep i said as i got to my room .

after i got to my room i got a shower , put on my pagamas and got in bed before i could turn of the tv i was fast asleep...

"Bella wake up!" i woke up to a wonderful voice.

" what ?" i complained .

" it' s time for school !" edward said .

" Belly , wake upppp!" i heard from outside my window . ( proubly Emmett)

" FINE !" i yelled out my window .

" you got temper ." emmett yelled and edward said at the same time.

When i was awake i got up ,got dressed , and dragged edward downstairs when i found emmett and a fridge empty.

" emmett ..." i said as he slowly looked at me .

" come on let's go little sister.!" he said as he dragged us into the car .

this was going to be a long year...


	3. tanya

Love 3 :

╔══╦╦╦╦╦╗╔╦═╦╦╦══╗**  
╚╗╔╣║║║║║║║║║╩╠╗╔╝Ѽ**

─╚╝╚══╩╩═╩╩═╩╩╝╚╝─ copy this to your profile if u love twilight :)

**i put my self in this chapter ! can you guess which one i am ?...**

**zoe!**

" do you want me to walk you to your class ?" edward asked pleadingly.

" its ok , ill walk my self " i said back to him

" oh and emmett ," i said to emmett turning to him

"i dont need a body gaurd today " I finished as i started walking away as i saw maby 10 girls come up to edward .

" im zoe , im marie ,No ! im ally " im heard 3 of the girls say when i walked back to edward

" edward can you walk me to class now !" i said just as perky as the girls as i dragged him away

" getting jealous arent we " edward said with a smirk on his face

" mabe " i said back to him as emmett laughed

when we got to class i saw a girl who gave me a dark scowl.

thats when she did it .

after that i had a short and i mean short make out seasion with edward.

i could see in her eyes ...

there was going to be a fight over edward .

even on the first day of school.

BRING IT ON !


	4. unwelcome visitor

Love chapter 4 :

"hey , and who are you !" the girl who gave my the scowl spatt the question to me.

" im bella !" i replied back trying to get on her nevers.

" im tanya !" she spatt agin

" and you better stay away for the new hotty ...how i say edward " she said purring at the last word .

" listen... Tanya! in case you havent noticed edwards my boyfriend." i said with just as much hate as she had in her voice.

" oh , since when this morning ,PLEASE !" she said back .

" no actuly since like ... 5 years thank you very much!" i said back with anger

" 5 years my butt !" she said back

" it just proves , i can acully keep a boyfriend now bu- bu- bye

**( i saw that in a show and other people )**

that really did it she was so mad she was about to pop.

The rest of the day went by really fast .

and i was thank ful when the day finally got to lunch break so i could see edward...

" go get a table an ill be right there " i said to edward

" k " he said walking to an empty table.

when i got our plates i walked over to the table only to find emmett , edward , rosalie alice ,jasper , angela , ben , all of them fit but ,an unwelcomed visitor was there ...


End file.
